Bedtime Stories
by mrs monkey man
Summary: Edward tells Renesemee a bedtime story about a monster and an angel while Bella listens from the hallway. Set Post-Breaking Dawn.


"Bella, guess what I got?"

"Later, Alice," I complained, as she walked in the large family room, her arms full of shopping bags. "I need to get back to the cottage. It's almost time for Renesemee to go to bed."

"Edward is there with her. Let him put her to bed for one night," Alice grumbled.

"Alice, please," Rosalie sighed, laughing slightly. "Just let her go and spare us from listening to her complain all night."

I smiled at Rosalie, thankful we were finally getting along.

"Fine," Alice grumbled, tossing the large bags on the floor. "But you come back tonight! Edward can wait."

She managed to put in the last bit about Edward, before I could argue. Rosalie looked up and nodded, a half-smile on her face.

"Thanks Rose," I said, rushing out the door and through the woods toward the small cottage I shared with my husband of almost a year now, and my nearly one-year-old daughter. Renesemee isn't like your average one-year-old though. She looks like she's 5 and acts even older than that.

I opened the door, expecting to have Renesemee rushing out to greet me as she usually did, but instead nothing. I walked towards the back of the cottage, where the bedrooms were located. I heard voices as I approached Renesemee's room.

"Tell me a bedtime story, daddy." I stopped outside the door to listen.

"Okay, how about a story about an angel who fell in love with a monster?" Edward began slowly. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful angel."

"What did she look like?"

"She had long dark brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes," I could hear the smile in Edward's voice, and knew at once he was telling our story. "She was tall, and the most beautiful angel anyone had ever seen.

"She lived in a large house with her father in a quiet neighborhood, much like ours.

"One day, the angel met a monster, but she wasn't afraid. She saw through the mean and scariness of him, and saw a kind, gentle, loving monster. They fell in love.

"But their love was forbidden."

"Forbidden?" Renesemee asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. The monster knew that by loving the angel, he was putting her life in danger. He could kill her in a moments notice. But the angel didn't care. She loved him, and nothing was going to keep her away. In fact, all she could think about was becoming a monster too."

"But why?"

Edward chuckled. "Because she was in love. She knew the only way for their love to be accepted was to become a monster."

"How can an angel become a monster, Daddy?"

"Much like us, he had to bite her. But he knew if he bit her, he also might kill her, and that was something he wasn't willing to do.

"But the angel kept trying to convince him. Finally one day the monster said, "I love you, and if you want to become a monster, you have to marry me first.""

"What did the angel say?"

"What do you think she said?"

Renesemee giggled. "She said yes, didn't she Daddy?"

"Yes, she did. So they were married a month later. It was a beautiful wedding, with all their friends and family.

"A couple weeks after the wedding, the angel learned she was pregnant. This scared the monster. He didn't know that he could have children, and he feared for the angels life. Afraid that the baby was a monster just like him.

"When it came time for the baby to be born, the angel got really sick. The only way for the monster to save her was to bite her, and make her a monster too. So he did."

I peeked in the room to see how Renesemee was reacting to the story. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open as if in shock, urging Edward to continue with his story. He had stopped, as if thinking how to continue.

I saw Edward smile and continue. "After the angel woke up and realized she was now a monster too, she saw her child. A daughter who was half monster, half angel. She was the most beautiful child in the world. And guess what?"

"What?" Renesemee asked, stifling a yawn.

"They lived happily, ever after. The end."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Nessie?"

"I know Momma's an angel, but you're not a monster."

I laughed quietly. She was smarter than we gave her credit for, sometimes.

"Goodnight, daddy." She kissed him on the cheek and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Edward chuckled, tucking her into bed.

He turned and walked out of the door, closing it quietly behind him. I smiled as he finally turned to look at me.

"That was beautiful," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

"You're beautiful."

I giggled. "What made you decide to tell her our story?"

He smiled. "Because today is August 12."

I leaned into kiss him, my fingers wound tightly in his hair. His hands found the small of my back and pulled me up against him.

He broke the kiss suddenly as the clock in the living room tolled the hour. Twelve times it rang. Edward looked me in the eyes.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. Cullen."

"Happy anniversary, Mr. Cullen."

Edward kissed me again, with more passion than before. He picked me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom, where we had yet another honeymoon.

~FIN~


End file.
